


Shopping Part 2 (In Which Daddy Finds Out About the Bondage Sweater)

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226





	Shopping Part 2 (In Which Daddy Finds Out About the Bondage Sweater)

Kurt squirmed in the front seat of the car as he waited for Puck to start the drive home. He was taking forever, adjusting mirrors, changing the radio station, and just fussing with everything. Finally, Kurt had enough.

“Are we planning on leaving anytime in the next century?” He asked in a snotty tone of voice, as he moved again, trying to shift to a position that didn’t make his ass feel like it was on fire.

“Just keep digging Kid. We can still take everything back if that’s what you want to do.”

Kurt kicked at the floor in front of him. “Bull,” he spat out. “It’s not like you really paid for them so you can’t make me return them.” Even as he was saying it, half of Kurt’s brain was screaming for him to stop. Kurt knew Daddy didn’t bluff; what was he thinking? But it was like he wanted to get in trouble.

While Kurt was thinking, Puck was turning off the car and going around to Kurt’s side. Jerking Kurt’s car door open, he unbuckled Kurt and spun him so that he was facing him. Placing his hands on either side of Kurt’s hips, he forced eye contact. “Try me Kurt. Go ahead. One more problem, and I will march you back into those stores to return everything that you just bought. Nothing says you have to have new clothes for school.”

Kurt swallowed. What was wrong with him? “Sorry Daddy,” he mumbled.

“That’s better,” Puck said, not moving. “Do you understand me Kurt? You’re officially out of chances for today.”

Kurt nodded, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth.

“Alright then. Let’s go home.” Puck watched Kurt rebuckle himself and then shut the door. Walking back to his side, he got into the car, and they started toward Lima.

Kurt did pretty well for the first leg of the trip, although Puck kept reaching over to tug Kurt’s feet back to the floor. Kurt loved to sit with his knees to his chin when he was in the car, and Puck was trying to break him of the bad habit because it wasn’t safe. It didn’t seem to matter how many times Puck told him not to sit like that, as soon as Kurt was lost in thought, he brought his feet up to the seat, and tugged at his bottom lip while resting his chin on his knees.

Every time Puck pushed Kurt’s feet back to the floor, Kurt would apologize, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Finally, after the fifth time, Puck felt like he had to say something, “Kurt, I know you’re not doing it to be purposefully naughty, but I’m not reminding you again to keep your feet on the floor. Understand?”

Kurt nodded, and Puck could tell that he was making more of an effort to sit the way Puck told him to. But then he started to fiddle with the radio, playing with the dial, not listening to an entire song.

“Kurt,” Puck was trying to keep his voice calm, “Keep your hands off the radio.”

Kurt turned to look at him. “Why Daddy?”

“Because you’re giving Daddy a headache. Just sit. We’ll be home in half an hour.” Even as the words were leaving Puck’s mouth, they saw the traffic jam. Puck swore quietly, under his breath.

“You said a bad word,” Kurt said, as he pulled his feet up onto the seat.

Puck sighed. “Kurt, get your feet on the floor now.”

“Why? We’re sitting in traffic.”

Puck turned to him, giving Kurt his full attention. “I don’t care. I told you not to sit like that in the car. Someone could hit us, and if the airbags deploy, you’ll have broken legs at best. Now put them down. Now.”

Kurt scoffed. “Nothing’s going to happen Daddy. I’ll put them down when we start moving again.”

“That’s the choice you’re making?” Puck asked him.

“Uh-huh. Promise. I’ll put them down once we start moving.”

Upon hearing Kurt’s answer, Puck began signalling to get over. He needed to get off the expressway. Kurt put his feet down to the ground.

“Daddy? Are we going to take backroads?”

“Nope. We have to go back to the mall to return your clothes.”

“WHAT? That’s not fair Daddy.”

Puck managed to get on the off-ramp, and he focused on looping back toward the mall. Once he had successfully merged, he began speaking. “Kurt, you’ve been given a lot of warnings today, including a spanking at the mall; I don’t know why you keep acting so naughty, but you know I warned you what would happen.”

Kurt stomped his foot. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to return my clothes.” Even as he was saying it, Kurt realized something awful. When Daddy saw the sweater in his shopping bag, he would know that Kurt deliberately disobeyed him and bought it even though Daddy said no. Shit. Shit. Trying to think of a way to convince Puck to just go home, Kurt decided to stop arguing and try sweet-talking.

“Daddy? I’m really sorry. You don’t have to drive all the way back to the mall. I promise I’ll be good for the rest of the night. We don’t need to return my clothes. I swear.”

“You know Kurt, I was looking forward to getting home. My mom’s working late; my sister’s at a friend’s house. We were going to be able to have some time by ourselves. But now, instead, we’re driving back to the mall so that we can return your clothes that you spent all day buying because you decided you didn’t want to listen.”

“But I love my clothes Daddy. Couldn’t you just spank me instead?” Kurt couldn’t believe he was asking Daddy to spank him. His butt hurt already; a second spanking for essentially the same offense as earlier would be awful. But he had to focus. If Daddy saw the “bondage sweater,” Kurt’s ass was grass anyway.

Puck grew suspicious. Kurt never volunteered for a spanking; in fact, he typically offered anything and everything, including on one memorable occasion oral sex, to get out of a spanking. It rarely worked, but he would beg, argue, and cry to skip being spanked. If Kurt hadn’t already been spanked that day, Puck could have maybe bought that it was just that Kurt really loved his clothes that much. But on top of the earlier spanking in the dressing room, something was weird.

Puck sighed and pulled off the expressway, yet again. Pulling into a rest stop, he parked the car and turned to face Kurt. “Okay Kid. We’re going to be back to the mall in less than 30 minutes to return those clothes. So if you have something that you’re trying to hide, now is the time to tell me.”

Kurt knew he should just give up. He could tell Daddy, and he’d get spanked, but it wouldn’t be as bad as the punishment for not telling Daddy now. So instead, for some reason that Kurt did not understand, he lied. “No Daddy,” he sighed. “I just really love my clothes.”

Puck wanted to give Kurt one last opportunity, “You sure?”

Kurt nodded, even as his mind worked on how to return the sweater without Daddy noticing. Maybe he could tell Daddy he had bought him a present? He had already lied several times for this sweater. Really, what was one more at this point? He could say that Daddy couldn’t be with him while he returned the clothes because he had a present...That might work.

Kurt looked out the window morosely. He had figured out a way to fool Daddy, but now he wasn’t going to have any new clothes. This sucked!

Putting his hand up to his mouth, Kurt began tugging at his lower lip. He wanted those new clothes. As usual, now that he was firmly in trouble, he was regretting his decisions. As he thought over the day, he felt himself becoming more and more upset with himself.

Puck stopped at a light; reaching over, he pulled Kurt’s hand away from his face. “Don’t do that; you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Kurt put his hands in his lap, twining the fingers together in an attempt to remember not to pick at his lips. After a few minutes, he couldn’t be quiet.

“Daddy?” He whispered.

“We’re taking them back Kurt.” Puck’s voice was calm and matter of fact.

“I know. It’s not that. If I did something wrong...” Kurt trailed off.

Puck waited a minute, but Kurt didn’t continue.

“If you did something wrong-” he gently prompted.

Kurt sighed, and he started again, voice quavering. “If I did something wrong, but I told you now...How much trouble would I be in?”

Puck wanted to groan. He had known something was wrong. Ever since he told Kurt he couldn’t get that sweater--

He silently pulled into a parking spot in front of the mall. He turned to look at Kurt, who was studiously examining his feet.

“Kurt,” Puck said quietly.

Kurt didn’t move.

“Kurt, look at me.” Puck’s voice was gentle. Kurt forced himself to look at his Daddy. As soon as he made eye contact, the tears in his eyes started rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

Puck almost cursed. He should have known that Kurt wouldn’t be able to pass up that sweater. Steeling himself, he made himself keep his voice even.

“Talk.”

Kurt was quiet, and he sounded impossibly child-like. “If I maybe bought that sweater after you said no...” He looked away from Daddy.

“Look at me.” Puck waited for Kurt to look up. When he kept his face down, he made his voice sterner. “Look at me Kurt. Now. This isn’t a request.”

Kurt looked up, tears still dripping down his face.

“You are going to tell me now. No more maybes. I want you to tell me.”

Kurt spoke quickly, “I bought the sweater. I’m really sorry Daddy.” He looked down again.

Puck nodded and looked out the window. He wanted to get out of the car and walk away. He needed ten minutes away from being Daddy. He almost got out of the car, but then he saw Kurt’s fingers at his mouth again. Sighing, he reached over and pulled the hand away, then sharply slapped the back of it. Kurt jumped, pulling his hand away from Puck.

Puck pointed at him. “You mister, are in a lot of trouble. We are going to walk into that store, and you are going to return every single thing you bought today. Which, by the way, you will not be coming back to re-purchase as soon as I’m busy because you are officially banned from shopping until further notice. And, for the record, when you are allowed to shop again, you will be so closely supervised that you will pray for the day that I let you run into a gas station to pick up a candy bar without holding my hand. If you break this grounding in any way, you are going to be monumentally sorry.”

Kurt nodded, looking at his feet. “Sorry Daddy,” he whispered again.

“Oh, you’re going to be. Because once we finish up here, we’re going back to my house where you are going to get yet another spanking for your deplorable behavior today. How many times did you lie to me today Kurt?”

“Just once Daddy!” Kurt’s voice was high, somewhat panicked as he thought about the cod liver oil waiting in Daddy’s dresser.

“Really? Because by my count you lied to me six times over the course of the day. I don’t even think I can give you that much cod liver oil at one time; it would probably make you sick.”

“I didn’t lie six times!” Kurt objected.

“You asked me to get you a drink so you could buy the sweater. That’s one. Then you told me nothing was wrong three separate times before you got spanked. And I gave you two chances earlier to tell me what you were covering up. That’s five direct lies and one lie by misleading me.”

“That’s not fair to count all of those!”

“No, it’s not fair for you to lie to me to get what you want, then lie again to cover up what you already did. And by the way Kurt, every single problem we’ve had since you bought that sweater, you brought on yourself because you were feeling guilty. This could have all been avoided by you simply listening to me.”

“Not fair,” Kurt pouted.

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way, but it’s not fair for you to lie to me or break our rules just for a stupid sweater. Now I feel like I can’t trust you.”

“You can trust me,” he whined.

“You want me to trust you, you have to tell me the truth. Come on, let’s go return these clothes so we can get home.” Puck got out of the car and went around to Kurt’s side, where he took the boy’s hand and began leading him into the store.

Kurt didn’t say anything in the stores as they returned the clothing. His face burned with embarrassment as Puck explained to all of the sales clerks they dealt with that they weren’t keeping the clothes. To his relief, Puck did not offer explanations as to why they no longer wanted the clothes, but Kurt still couldn’t make eye contact with anyone.

He remained silent for much of the ride home, answering Puck’s questions quietly. When they were about 15 minutes from Puck’s house, he finally said something.

“Are you really mad Daddy?”

“I’m not happy with you Kurt, but we’ll deal with your spanking, and we’ll be done. You’re still grounded though.”

“Yessir.”

Kurt went quiet again. Puck tried to focus on the road and put the thought of spanking Kurt, yet again, out of his mind.

And then they reached his house, and Puck knew he had to deal with it. “Come on kiddo.”

Kurt remained quiet as they walked into the house, yelping a bit as Daddy smacked his bottom and directed him to the corner. Normally, he hated standing in the corner, but today it was a relief from sitting on a butt that was already sore and was about to be made even sorer. He stood in the corner, sniffling, as he waited for Daddy to call him.

He didn’t have long to wait. Puck only made him do about 15 minutes of time-out, before deciding Kurt had been anxious long enough.

“Okay Baby. You need to come here please.”

Kurt turned obediently and walked to Puck. Standing silently in front of him, he waited as Puck poured cod liver oil into a spoon, then swallowed three spoonfuls, shuddering at the disgusting texture.

“Alright,” Puck pulled down Kurt’s pants and underwear, and situated the smaller boy across his lap. Looking at the still red skin in front of him, he sighed, and gently stroked Kurt’s bottom.

Kurt winced at even this gentle touch, and Puck began talking.

“Why are we here Kurt?”

“Because I lied to you and disobeyed you.” Kurt’s voice was small.

“That’s right. And why are you not allowed to do that?”

“‘Cause now you can’t trust me. Sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean it.”

Puck began swatting Kurt’s bottom. As sore as he was, it didn’t take much for Kurt to cry. Once he started, Puck began lecturing again, punctuating his words with slaps.

“You were naughty today Kurt. Very naughty. I don’t know what possessed you, but this will not happen again. Understood?”

Kurt nodded, sobbing loudly.

Puck forced himself to continue spanking Kurt, even though he was crying loudly. Wanting to end the spanking as soon as possible, Puck picked up the spoon and snapped it down sharply.

Kurt wailed, his body involuntarily bucking against the feeling.

Puck spoke, punctuating each word with a swat. “Naughty little boys who don’t listen get spanked. This will happen every time you break the rules Kurt.”

Kurt hung his head, crying inconsolably, and Puck finally stopped. He sat quietly for a minute, rubbing Kurt’s back. When Kurt was calmer, Puck helped him to sit up. They sat quietly for a while, until Kurt stopped crying.

“You ready to eat?” Puck asked him.

Kurt nodded silently, and they went to the kitchen so Daddy could make dinner. Kurt elected to stand at the counter, handing things to Puck as he asked for them. He remained quiet through Puck heating up dinner and eating together.

After dinner, Puck led Kurt back to the living room, where they sat on the couch. Puck turned on the television and found a movie for them to watch. Then, grabbing Kurt, he pulled him until the boys were cuddled close. Kurt’s thumb migrated to his mouth, and they just sat. Watching the movie.

Puck thought that Kurt had fallen asleep, so he was surprised when Kurt sat up and spoke.

“Daddy? How long am I grounded from shopping for?”

“Until that sweater isn’t in style anymore.”

Kurt scrunched his nose at this response, then settled back down against Puck. Thumb in his mouth, he returned his focus to the movie. Maybe he could get Mercedes to drive out to the mall to pick some stuff up.


End file.
